Ork Tribes of no renown
This Page is for anyone to add on to and for anyone else making a story to take from when they need an insignificant Ork force to pummel. Feel free to add any small Ork armies you can come up with. NOTE: these are unimportant tribes and you should not add a WAAAGH or Ork clan that you care about. Each Tribe will have a Warboss/Warlord and maybe a style of warfare. See also: *Chaos warbands of no renown *Lesser Orders Sororitas 'Ard Fist's Boyz Led by Warboss 'Ard Fist, they fight with loads of explosives, primarily rokkit launchaz and stikkbombz. Da Big Metal Boyz Led by Warboss Black Fist, they try to look like space marines which means making scrap versions of Astartes power armor and even keeping space marine equipment as trophies. Da Blu'berriez They are an ork tribe led by Commandork Waaaaghsight. They specialize in ranged warfare and use weapons and vehicles looted from the Tau. Da Blu-Skinz Led by Big Boss Tin'Jack, they are skilled in the use of artillery and boom guns. They lay waste to entire battlefields without ever getting into melee combat Da Blu Tungz Led by Warboss Pain'Eater. Da Boomaz Da Boomaz are led by Freeboota Kapton Ship'Hunta. They specialize in ship to ship combat and have Space Boyz, Orks who wear EVA gear for battle in the vacuum of space. Da Bowss Boyz Led by Warboss Bodee'Snatcha, they are skilled in long range warfare and use dead Astartes' power armour. Da Creepaz Led by Shaman Daggitz, these Orks are very spiritual and worship Gork and Mork more than other Tribes. Cyba-Goffs Led by Big Boss Tek-Toof, they specialize in using advanced tech taken from other races such as the Tau and Eldar. They like flashy lights and "fingz dat float off da dirt". They still prefer melee-combat and make much use of teleportaz and stable jump packs. Deff Daggaz Led by Boss No-Tung, the Deff Daggaz are a tide of purple-painted Orks who surround enemy forces quickly and brutally. They specialize in Kommando-work and they are by far the least-loud Orks in the galaxy. Da Doomaz These Orks are "Stelfy" and love to sneak up on their foes. Their Warboss, Bak'Stabba, has a Tau stealth suit made for his personal use. Gargy's Crew Gargy is a Nob who spent his life training a Gargantuan Squiggoth (which he named Tiny) that escaped from a powerful Ork Clan. Eventually the Squiggoth was so large and so well-armored that Gargy overthrew dozens of Ork tribes on his local planet in a single day, picking up Mekboys, Grots, and Squigs along the way. Eventually the local Orks took to calling this group Gargy's Crew and all feared the crew who rode into battle on the back of Tiny. Through their conquests they have obtained a ship large enough to bring Tiny to many worlds where they pummel anyone who stands in their way. Da Mad Smashaz Led by Riggit the Mad, they make use of a huge number of Pain Boyz and their fightin' juice. Mek'Kings Led by Warlord Powa'Mad, they use alot of vehicles and heavy weapons. Gob Smashaz Led by Warboss Iron'Tung, they are skilled in bare-fist brawling as every Ork is very large. Humie Grindaz Led by Warlord Grot'Kicka. Da Kut'trotz Led by Freebooter Kapton Skickle, Da Kut'trotz are specialists in hand-to-hand combat and urban warfare. They prefer the use of Bangstiks (shotguns) and auto-pistols. Da Runty Horde These comical little trouble makers are led by Warboss Squig'ugga, a zealous Gretchin with goals of Orky wealth and power. Squig'ugga leads a large roving band of Grots and Snotlings who ride Squigs. At first Orks laugh at this absurd sight...then they fall silent as the massive Shootaz and Rokkit-Launchaz strapped to their Squig mounts mow down the laughing Boyz. Equipped with tons of looted weaponry and even some very large Squigs who have a taste for Nob leaders Da Runty Horde has made a name for itself in the annals of Orky legend. Spine Snappa's Boyz Led by Warboss Spine Snappa, all Orks of this tribe have Cybork bodies. Da Spays Grotz Da Spays Grotz are a tribe of builders and trouble makers formed of Gretchins, Snotling, and Squigs. They loathe Boyz and Nobz and attack any that come too close to their encampments. They are led by the Grot Lord Snag Nobstompa who came to power by killing his Ork overlords by stabbing the former Warboss in the face. The other Grotz rallied around him and they drove the Boyz and Nobz away and formed their own tribe. Da Squig Burnaz Led by Warboss Melta-Boy, they specialize in Burnaz and Big Burnaz. Squig Rydaz Led by Warlord Red'Hog, they use a TON of bikes. Weirdy Wyrdaz Led by the infamous Weirdboy Zogzapp, these orks are the first ork tribe consisting of almost only weirdboys. Tribe leader Zogzapp claims that there is a famous and largely feared ork nob behind most of his decisions, called Da Boss. Whether this statement is true or not is unclear Due to the high number of ork psykers, the tribe's territories often show high warp instability, even sanctioned psykers feel uncomfortable around it. The weirdboys of the tribe are practicing their psychic powers daily ("If it komez, derez no freakin' wayz ta stop da Zzzapp"), thus reducing their environment drastically and scaring away most of the other ork boyz. Those few, who joined the clan against these odds are the most determined (or the most odd) among the other tribes, or just simply outcasts as most of the weirdboys are. These other orks are all oddboyz without exceptions, most of them are from the runtherdz and mekboyz, who brought their makey-bitz and squiggiez for the clan. The Weirdy Wyrdaz is a fresh tribe, with only several members, though it's numbers are growing. The new orks bred from the fungus nearby it's territory are 100% weirdboyz thus far. The clan's banner has a deep purple pattern, with a turqoise rhombus over it, with a radiant weirdboy brain in the middle. Da Yeller Boyz Da Yeller Boyz are experts in the use of explosives and melee weapons and hate the use of vehicles. They are led by Bomm-Boss Bangstick. Blud Lich'in An Ork Tribe known for standardizing their boys' wargear (somewhat) and for developing devastatingly effective strategies (by ork standards).Category:Orks Category:Ork Tribes